scariest_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Endless Stairway
The Endless Stairway So most people know about Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64. I was looking around for Super Mario 64, because I never beat it as a child. I bought a Nintendo 64 and Super Mario 64 at the local game I wanted to see if I could beat the game without any cheats. There are plenty of glitches and scary enemies in this game. For example, the creepy painting of Bowser’s face on fire, and that scary piano in the haunted mansion. The creepiest in my opinion is the Endless Stairway though. The music, how it goes on and on forever with no end, but I want to see what happens if you go just a bit too far. Now I’ve seen videos on 10 hours of going on those stairs but I’m talking for days. I’ve tried it but I accidentally fell asleep after 12 hours as it was 2 am by the time I fell asleep. I tried again right when I woke up and stocked up on caffeine and made it the whole 24 hours. Thats when things started to get weird. The screen was getting staticky, and the music in the background started to get faster. Faster, and faster. It started to creep me out but I had to keep marching on. I went to make breakfast with a dime under my control stick to keep it going up, and it worked so I enjoyed sleep as it kept going on. I had a really weird dream where I was a kid again and my dad was playing Super Mario 64, telling me to stop going up the endless stairway. It ends at some point. The next day, I found myself on the floor next to my bed, drenched in sweat. I heard blood curdling screaming coming from my tv and the music was warped and playing backwards. 5 minutes later, the Endless Stairway stopped and I came to a room with a blank painting. I jumped in and Mario fell in miles of water, with no escape. I checked how many lives I had, so I could die and get out of this. It said I had 3 crowns, and whenever I died, it didn't change. I would be dying forever. I turned off the N64 in fear, but it didn't do anything but teleport Mario to the final boss battle against Bowser. I tryed picking up Bowser but he didn't budge. My only option was to kill myself in the lava. This time, Mario didn't die. He just laid in the lava, continuously burning over and over again. I threw my N64 out the window but forgot to unplug it (hey I was half asleep) and the TV came down. I dodged it in time, but I got a huge gash that was bleeding really bad. I felt parlyzed and couldn't move and inch. I lay there to bleed out. DAY 3 I woke up in a hospital room with a ton of needles in my body. My friend came in and told me that I barely survived. The weird thing is, the gash shaped up to be M shaped. Oh god, I thought. I started feeling like I was burning, and then I saw my actual surroundings. I was being cremated. ~at the cremation we found this near the cremator and I was going to decide whether or not to post this but I thought it would be kind of entertaining to people, even though that sounds extremely morbid.